scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Verbally Inescapable/Education in Emvee (+ bonus possible meaning behind Emvee's name in canon idk bro)
Okay so I've been wondering about education in Emvee for a few hours now because I'm a freak who gets passionate about universe lore, I asked Joey why there were no schools in Emvee and he said: : "Not really schools per say. People just learned things themselves and passed information. I would say everyone would be home schooled, and learned basic curriculum through work and daily tasks." So yeah that got me thinking about how stuff would definitely be lost in time and the generations and possible ~craaaazy underground schooling~ I also thought about how the Bard might keep people from building schools because "knowledge is power" and how those crazy underground (secret, you know, not literally underground) schools could be shut down by him if they were found but that's kinda dark and not-so-cool. Either way I'm gonna talk about it. Also the possible canon origin of "Emvee" will be at the very end. Education in Emvee 'Why there are no schools in Emvee' There are no official schools, the ruler/leader/president/founder/something/Bard? at the time Emvee was made didn't bother making any because it wasn't a priority or necessary to survival. Now that Emvee's been established, the Bard (current leader??) has been asked about whether he plans on building schools and providing the youth with education, etc. and he says no because "kids have other things to do like play outside and help parents with chores, would they want to sit around learning of all things for hours on end?" But that's actually a lie. What he doesn't say is that he doesn't want children to learn because knowledge is power, you know, and keeping them dumb keeps him in power. So, it is a written rule that schools aren't allowed in Emvee, but the Bard hasn't discussed it in fear that people will see that he's actually just power-hungry. Running or teaching at an underground school is punishable by getting kicked out of Emvee, though the students will be given a pat on the head with the words "Now now, why go to school when you can play outside with the other boys/work with your mother at home?" (because the Bard is totally a sexist piece of corn). However the student's parents will be given a stern talking-to in a different room. 'How children learn instead of public schooling' Basic skills are taught at home, like shapes and numbers and some new words, etc. etc. from about the age of 2 or so. The parents and other family will teach their children knowledge they'll need to survive and other things you might learn in Home Economics (idk what you call this in the USA but it's basically cooking and sewing). Some children and parents will teach more than others and of course this is where the geniuses come from (other than the underground schooling). Techinically this isn't against the Bard's law so he can suck it. 'The effects of passing down knowledge rather than teaching it' Honestly, the effects aren't very good. Because there's no education system or curriculum, everyone learns at different paces and some may know some things while others know other stuff. Basically, whatever their parents knew was passed down, meaning everyone knows something different. Another side effect is that everyone thinks of things differently and have been taught things differently, so there are issues where someone may think "this means so and so" but another person has another opinion? (Or something like that) For example, there's a small debate about whether "Scaline" (misheard "Scalene") triangles are actually a type of triangle or are just some strange made up shape like irregular nonagons (these are just any closed object with nine straight sides, in Emvee people might just assume they're some fucked up shape and not an actual thing because they're really inconsistent). More examples: Trapeziums and trapezoids are also considered the same because in Emvee there are both American English and British English speakers (the shapes' names are reversed in American and British English so this would be super confusing). Source: http://www.math-salamanders.com/list-of-geometric-shapes.html Since the word "chuffed" does actually have two meanings (which are complete opposites), some may use it as a word that means "pleased" while others will use it in place of "annoyed". No one really knows that it means both so in the end everyone is confused. (The same for nonplussed, although it usually means surprised it can be used to mean undisturbed in North America) Specific details of the apocalypse are definitely different from person to person. Trust no one. 'How mathematics has been affected by this' There are also many "lost shapes and formulas" (like irregular polygons and the Pythagoras and Sine Rule) because they are either: #hard to explain #not commonly known #require calculators (which are pretty much gone) or #simply forgotten, no one remembers them So, since maths is a pretty complicated thing, not many people in Emvee are that good at it? At least not consciously. We do maths in our daily lives but we don't really notice it, and they do that a lot in Emvee, especially applied mathematics. People in Emvee learn mainly through kinesthetic learning (by doing rather than having it explained in detail or having a textbook shoved in their face) so if you asked them how they figured out how to makes a building and how they knew how big a plank of wood had to be or something like that they'd probably respond with vague, confused hand gestures. To be continued! With how english literature and history and so on have been affected and how the underground schooling works! Also, the meaning behind Emvee. Everyone here knows that Emvee comes from the abbrieviation MV which stands for Miiverse, but since we can't use that in the anime we need something else. So I thought, what if it stood for the wall surrounding the city? And so, Emvee was named after the Malevolent Vallation (plot twist, Emvee is the wall, not the city, lmao). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts